Próxima parada
by Maria Lua
Summary: Eu não costumo ser observador. Na verdade meus amigos dizem que eu sou bem aluado na verdade. Mas, foi impossível não notá-la. -Serie Cotidiano-


**Próxima parada**

Eu não costumo ser observador. Na verdade meus amigos dizem que eu sou bem aluado na verdade. Na minha profissão os erros não são aceitos então desde sempre me acostumei a me focar em um ponto e me esquecer de todo o resto. Em um hospital mesmo quando tudo estava no mais puro caos eu conseguia me focar na minha bolha. Mas, foi impossível não notá-la.

Ela entrou naquele ônibus de forma, para dizer o mínimo, barulhenta. Ela trazia em mãos uma daquelas pastas grandes de arquiteto e um cilindro característico da mesma profissão. Além disso, trazia uma pasta com papeis que acho que ela não fazia idéia que estava aberta. No seu ombro estava uma daquelas bolsas grandes que era capaz de levar uma criança de três anos dentro sem problema e dela saia os fones de ouvido que estavam em sua orelha.

Suas roupas eram formais e eu quis me bater por achá-la tão provocante. Sua saia era social longa e justa o que deixava pouco espaço para suas passadas e acho que por isso era ficou presa na catraca. Por baixo do blaise que era preto com listras cinza assim como a saia estava uma blusa de botões do que de longe pareceu seda e fui pego de surpresa ao me imaginar desabotoando um a um dos pequenos botões. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo alto e não pude ver a cor dos seus olhos. Ela não olhava em minha direção. E a sensação de frustração que isso me causou me fez me pergunta se não estava doente ou se a carência que eu sentia já tinha chegado a níveis de insanidade temporária.

Ela sentou no primeiro banco vazio perto da catraca e eu podia imaginar o olhar irritado que receber da pessoa, de sorte, que estava ao seu lado quando tentou ajeitar todas as coisas que tinha em mãos. Ela não parecia estar muito acostumada a andar de transporte público diariamente. E admito que até no mês passado eu também não estava. Eu já estava bem acostumado a cortar a cidade no meu próprio carro sem ter que acordar ainda mais cedo e parar em todo canto. Mas, quando a minha irmã mais nova, Alice, ficou grávida e entrou para todos os cursos para futuras mamães inclusive o de "Plante a sementinha de um planeta verde para seu filho".

No que isso afetou a minha vida? Deus sabe onde estão as chaves do meu carro.

A Alice está surtando com o lance de mãe de primeira viagem e eu realmente sentia pena do Jasper. Em apenas um mês de gestação o bebe já tinha um guarda-roupa primavera-verão e outro outono-inverno sendo que não fazíamos idéia se era menino ou menina. E essa minha idéia de pensar na Alice não estava adiantando muito para parar de pensar na linda morena que estava a quase dez bancos a minha frente. E droga! Quase perco minha parada.

E foi a minha vez de ser um tanto desajeitado. Fechei a revista medica que eu teoricamente deveria está lendo e coloquei na minha pasta pegando a minha maleta levantando para apertar o botão que avisava que alguém queria descer. Foi me movendo lentamente pelo corredor do ônibus não querendo derrubar alguma coisa. E mesmo que inconscientemente, ou não, parei ao lado da morena esperando o ônibus parar de vez.

E foi então que ela levantou minimamente o rosto e me encarou.

Eu não conseguia descrever esse momento. Eu realmente não conseguia entender como olhos castanho-escuros poderiam ser tão precisos, sufocantes, cativantes e expressivos. Eu estava preso em seus olhos e quando ela levantou mais o rosto me dando uma visão privilegiada do seu pescoço senti uma necessidade quase gritante de passar meus dedos lentamente por aquela região para logo depois cobri-la com beijos. Mas, o ônibus estancou e o encanto quebrou e me vi obrigado a descer.

A manha no hospital foi estressante, à tarde caótica e na minha cabeça não saía à imagem daquela mulher hesitantemente charmosa e sensual. Isso não era normal para mim. Não era normal esquecer-me de tudo por causa de uma bela e misteriosa mulher, mas eu já havia notado há certo tempo que não estava no meu normal hoje.

-Edward! Você ta bem? – Perguntou Alice parada na minha frente me observando de forma cuidadosa.

-Só um pouco distraído. Você sabe como eu sou – Falei sorrindo para ela enquanto tirava o meu jaleco e ajeitava a minha pasta para ir embora do hospital – Como foi o exame?

-Tudo bem com meu bebe – Disse Alice sorrindo e eu retribuir sabendo o quanto isso era importante para ela – Já vai indo? Que pena! Se esperasse mais uma hora poderia vim comigo e com o Jasper.

-Ta tudo bem! Foi bom te ver querida – Disse beijando sua testa e ela sorriu. Peguei meu ônibus me sentando bem no fundo como normalmente fazia e só quando me instalei no banco a vi com a cabeça encostada na janela olhando o transito com um ar tristonho. Fiquei a observando por um grande tempo sem interrupção e senti meu coração apertar quando vi algo brilhante no seu rosto que deduzi ser uma lágrima. Escutei um toque de celular clássico e ela se exaltou e por causa disso cortou a mão em algo da janela.

Levantei do meu banco quase correndo arrastando comigo a minha maleta atraindo atenção de alguns passageiros. Mas, isso não tirou a atenção do meu foco. Sentei ao seu lado e ela mal assimilou a idéia de ter alguém ao lado. Sua pele branca estava suada e seus olhos desfocados.

-O que você está sentindo? – Perguntei tentando não pensar em como era bom o seu perfume e me focar em sua mão ensangüentada.

-Eu não posso ficar perto de sangue, o cheiro me enjoa muito – Respondeu ela com a voz fraca e mesmo assim eu apreciei o tom doce da sua voz.

-Eu preciso que você se foque em mim. Eu vou limpar a sua mão ta? – Falei em um tom calmo e profissional que eu tanto usava na Emergência. Abri minha maleta e peguei álcool limpando a ferida com cuidado observando a profundidade. Ele era bem feio, mas não necessitaria de pontos, então terminei o curativo sem maiores problemas – Ta se sentindo melhor?

-Bem melhor! Acho que apesar de todo o meu azar normal tive sorte em ter um médico no ônibus – Falou a mulher em um tom mais forte enquanto cheirava o algodão com álcool que eu havia passado para ela – Brigada mesmo.

-Não tem problema, mas você vai precisar tomar uma vacina de tétano – Falei sentindo seus olhos se focarem em mim e detectei surpresa, felicidade e talvez desejo. Mas, acredito que essa última parte foi imaginação minha.

-Oh não! Tomei uma dessas mês passado – Disse a estranha corando sorrindo sem jeito.

-Se cortando muito? – Perguntei divertido e até mesmo preocupado com a sombra que passou pelo seu rosto, mas logo ela sorriu como uma criança pega em plena travessura.

-Mais do que uma pessoa normal, _doutor _– Falou a moça com um sorriso menor e tentei muito não notar a carga erótica que ela colocou no "doutor".

-E você não é uma pessoa normal, _senhorita? _– Perguntei sabendo que estava flertando descaradamente com ela.

-Um pouco mais desastrada do que a maioria – Respondeu ela sorrindo – Muito obrigada pela ajuda Dr. ...

-Edward Cullen – Falei estendendo minha mão e novamente ela sorriu deixando-me apertar a sua.

-Isabella Swan – Disse ela e eu passei alguns segundos apreciando o contato mesmo que mínimo de nossas peles. Sua mão era tão delicada e gentil – Minha parada! Foi um prazer.

-Igualmente – Falei a observando ir embora voltando para onde eu havia me sentado antes e quando eu cheguei em casa, admito: procurei seu nome no Google. Não ache que eu sou um caro louco obsessivo com um desejo estranho em relação a uma desconhecida que conheceu no ônibus. Mas, eu estava curioso em relação a ela. E gostei de descobrir que ela realmente era um arquiteta.

Na manha seguinte o ônibus assim que me sentei foi ficando bem lotado para uma sexta feira, contudo como sempre não foi difícil identificá-la. Ela entrou tropeçando e arrancando reclamações dos demais passageiros que estavam em pé e quando o ônibus arrancou, ela ia caindo se eu não a tivesse segurado.

-Brigada – Falou Isabella e quando ela baixou o rosto para encarar o seu "salvador" ela sorriu – Você!

-Eu – Falei sorrindo levantando oferecendo meu acento para ela que fez um não com a cabeça, mas quase outro tropeço à fez aceitar a minha oferta. Segurei-me nas duas barras que ficava ao lado de onde ela estava sentada e Isabella sorriu segurando minha maleta e pasta em seu colo junto as suas coisas.

Ficamos em silêncio e a vi fechar os olhos encostando a cabeça na barra onde eu me segurava e notei que ela inclinou a cabeça para cima respirando fundo. Quando vi um sorriso leve aparecendo no seu rosto nunca quis tanto poder ler pensamentos. Ou pelo menos os pensamentos daquela mulher misteriosa e incrivelmente charmosa. Ela com certeza tiraria meu juízo em um ou dois encontros a mais.

Minha parada chegou e eu puxei minha maleta que estava no seu colo não deixando de sorrir com sua reação voluntária de segurar a maleta como se temesse que a mesma fosse roubada. Sorri para ela que corou, mas sorriu de volta. Era bom estar assim em um contato que chegava a ser intimo, porém eu tinha que trabalhar. Tinha que fazer plantão. O motorista não esperaria eternamente para eu descer.

Entrei no hospital sem dá muita importância a nada começando a pensar que aquela mulher tinha algo de muito louco para me deixar tão fora de mim. Eu sabia que como toda sexta as coisas iriam ficar complicadas, então respirando muito fundo rezei para que a imagem perturbadora daqueles olhos castanhos deixassem a minha mente. Mas, como eu já previa foi mais complicado do que eu imaginava.

Meu plantão acabou quase duas e meia da madrugada e agradeci a Deus por um ônibus passar tão rápido. Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando de sono. Contudo, o mesmo evaporou no momento em que meus olhos se focarem na imagem pálida de Isabella Swan.

-Será que toda vez que eu te encontro você tem que está cortada? - Perguntei entre divertido e ao mesmo tempo preocupado sentando ao seu lado e quando seus olhos chegaram aos meus eu notei que algo estava muito errado.

-Dessa vez não foi minha culpa – Comentou Isabella enquanto eu dobrava a manga do seu casaco até o corte do seu anti-braço que apesar de fundo não precisava de ponto.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntei tentando jogar minha preocupação para o fundo da minha cabeça tentando me concentrar em ajudá-la com o corte.

-Eu tava em uma boate com minha amiga – Começou a explicar Isabella e eu tentei muito não sentir ciúme de uma mera citação. Serio! Eu já estava começando a me assustar comigo mesmo – Só que ai ela começou a ficar com um cara e eu tava sozinha e decidi ir embora. Eu tava esperando uma taxi quando chegou um cara com uma faca e me assaltou. Eu fique com medo e quando vi o ônibus passar fiz sinal e o cara me cortou.

-Mas, tirando o corte você ta bem? - Perguntei preocupado terminando de enfaixar o machucado.

-Só com medo – Respondeu ela e a vulnerabilidade que eu via exposta em seu rosto vez o meu coração apertar.

-Eu vou te deixar em casa – Afirmei categórico sabendo que não aceitaria discussões sobre aquilo.

-Não! Você ta cansado e é fora do seu rumo – Falou Isabella, mas algo no seu tom a impedia de negar minha companhia.

-Já está decidido, Isabella – Falei sorrindo e ela passou alguns segundos me encarando antes de retribuir o sorriso.

-Então me chame de Bella como todos os meus amigos – Disse ela e eu sorri a fazendo corar. E até chegar a sua parada nós ficamos em silêncio. Um silêncio confortável. Era como se nós não precisássemos de palavras. Mas, de alguma forma flertando do nosso modo.

Assim que descemos coloquei meu casaco em seus ombros e ela sorriu me guiando pelas ruas desertas até pararmos na frente de um prédio simpático. No elevador nós conversamos sobre pequenas perguntas que levaram a poucas risadas e vários sorrisos amistosos.

-Entregue – Falei quando chegamos na sua porta e ela mordeu o lábio dando um breve sorriso.

-Eu sei que você deve está cansado, mas você não quer entrar para tomar um café ou outra coisa? - Perguntou Bella parecendo terrivelmente envergonhada e eu novamente sorri. Eu estava sorrindo muito atualmente.

-Claro – Respondi e ela abriu a porta me levando para uma sala modesta, mas muito confortável e tive que me sentar quando ela tirou o seu casaco. Seu vestido era preto e curto e justo e com um decote em U que me fez ficar em completo caos.

-O que você vai querer beber? Tenho café, água e cerveja – Disse Bella indo para a cozinha que era conjugada a sala.

-Pode ser uma cerveja – Falei tentando ficar calmo ainda sentado e ela sorriu se aproximando com duas cervejas me entregando uma. A conversa como eu imaginei fluiu bem e rápida. Nós tínhamos muito em comum e quando ela se aproximou mesmo que sem perceber eu a beijei. Seus lábios eram bem mais macios do que eu imaginei e bem mais doces também. Sua tez era delicada, quente e eu só queria provar mais.

Sua língua entrou na minha boca trazendo com isso mais uma descarga de sentidos. Meus dedos se entrelaçara em seus cabelos me deixando completamente louco. Bella subiu no meu colo e eu passei minhas mãos por sua coxa sem realmente tocá-la. Puxei-a mais para mim me entregando totalmente aquele beijo. Suas mãos passaram pelo meu peito desabotoando minha camisa e eu fui levantando seu vestido pouco a pouco apreciando cada pedaço de sua pele que ia ficando amostra.

Quando seu vestido estava no chão gemi baixo quando sua pele entrou em contato com a minha. Ela sorriu mordendo meu lábio inferior o puxando e eu a apertei mais de encontro a mim e quando nossas intimidades roçaram foi a vez dela de gemer.

Minhas mãos não conseguiam se desconectarem de sua pele e ela parecia apreciar isso. Ela levantou me dando uma visão privilegiada do seu corpo. Bella segurou minha mão me guiando por uma porta e me vi em seu quarto. Sua cama. Seu corpo. Seus desejos. E finalmente me senti completo.

*** * ***

Meus olhos reclamaram da repentina iluminação e como por reflexo levantei o lençol que me cobria aos olhos, mas logo o cheiro doce que o impregnava fez a minha mente recordar tudo vivido há poucas horas atrás. Sorri ainda de olhos fechados passando a mão pelo lado da cama que ela deveria estar, mas só encontrei a cama vazia.

Abri os olhos chegando se eu estava mesmo no seu quarto e me sentei na cama escutando barulhos vindos do banheiro e me ajeitei melhor a esperando sair. E quando isso aconteceu sorri contemplando sua imagem. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos o rosto corado e vestindo minha blusa. Eu adorei vê-la vestida apenas com minha blusa.

-Bom dia – Cumprimentei sorrindo e ela ficou ainda mais corada com um sorriso doce no rosto.

-Bom dia – Respondeu Bella que veio andando em minha direção, só que antes de chegar à cama tropeçou em um sapato perdido – Não me cortei!

Sorri com o comentário encostando minha cabeça na parede. Tirando a queda eu queria muito que aquilo se tornasse rotina.

**Fim**

**N/a: Nossa! Minha primeira fic do ano**

**Adoroo**

**Ola meus amores!**

**Mais uma fic da "Serie Cotidiano". Lembrando que essa serie são coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um junto a muita imaginação da autora que aqui vus fala.**

**Então? O que acharam??**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Maravilhosa?**

**Quero agradecer muito a todo o incentivo de vocês e as pessoas que mandam reviews sem estar cadastradas. Não posso responder, mas leio todos e agradeço muito.**

**Bom...vou começar uma nova votação para continuação. Lembrando que a "Alo" está de fora. Então digam o que acham ta??**

**=*****


End file.
